The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum and given the cultivar name ‘Luna’. Leucanthemum is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled cross between unnamed, proprietary Leucanthemum×superbum seedlings. This was part of a controlled breeding program to get a long-lasting yellow flowering Leucanthemum. 
Compared to the seed parent, the new cultivar has double rather than single inflorescences.
Compared to the pollen parent, the new cultivar has yellow rather than white inflorescences.
Compared to Leucanthemum×superbum ‘Goldfinch’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,499, the new cultivar has inflorescences that are fully double rather than semi-double.
Compared to Leucanthemum×superbum Gold Rush™ ‘Leukal’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,204, the new cultivar has broader ray florets, a shorter habit, and the inflorescence is more yellow, and the inflorescences are fully double rather than semi-double.